KEEP ON DREAMING
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Addison est en colère et il se peut bien que son interne est à assumer ses acte... A moins que... ADDIEALEX


_Voilà, j'ai écrit une mini fic sur Meredith et derek ( voir a bout de course) et je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'Addison n'ait pas son interne transi elle aussi… Voici donc un semblant de ship (firt entre amitié et amour) entre Addison et son interne préféré : Alex Karev. En plus, cela m'a permit d'introduire un personnage auquel je pense depuis quelques temps… Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Alex Karev detestait autant le mensonge ? Bien moi si. Et voilà une hypothèse…_

_La fic se déroule juste après l'épisode 223 Blues for sister someone et en particulier le cas Rose Ward._

* * *

**KEEP ON DREAMING**

Addison Montgomery Shepherd sortit rapidement du bureau de Weber, jeta sa blouse roulée en boule dans son casier et en claqua violemment la porte. Elle se detestait…d'avoir du faire ça. Elle n'aurait pas du, c'était une erreur et maintenant il faudrait prendre la responsabilité de ses actes. Toujours hors d'elle, Addison quitta la clinique et sortit prendre l'air. Ce n'était pas juste, elle avait simplement voulu aider cette femme. C'était son métier non ? Aider ses patients, c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. C'est ce qu'elle croyait en tout cas. Jusqu'à il y a une heure.

_FLASH_

_« Addison ! » Le ton est impérieux, et furieux. La jeune femme accélère le pas, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. « ADDISON MONTGOMERY-SHEPHERD » Cette fois, personne dans la clinique n'a pu ne pas entendre. Elle se retourne à contre cœur, la tête basse. « Oui Richard ? _

_- Venez dans mon bureau. Maintenant. _

_- C'est-à-dire que je…_

_- V-E-N-E-Z dans mon bureau. I-M-M-E-D-I-A-T-E-M-E-N-T » Articule le chef de la clinique. Ses yeux noirs lancent des éclairs. Elle juge donc préférable de le suivre, inutile de se donner en spectacle. Encore une fois. _

_FIN DU FLASH_

Addison inspira une grande goulée d'air frais. Ce souvenir encore trop vif lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux… Richard était un de ses alliés. Un de ses trop rares alliés dans cette clinique. Il n'avait jamais haussé le ton contre elle. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait mérité, qu'il était dans son droit, que…tout était entièrement de sa faute. Elle le méritait d'accord. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Et elle ne savait plus comment réparer.

L'obstétricienne se laissa glisser à terre, la tête entre les mains. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue.

_FLASH_

_« Vous pouvez me dire à quoi vous pensiez ? » Silence. « Addi' ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez accepté de mettre en jeu votre carrière, la réputation de cette clinique…» Elle détourne les yeux du regard noir et tombe sur une photo. Richard et sa femme. Ils sourient à l'objectif, ils ont l'air heureux et amoureux. « A son mariage, chuchote-t-elle. _

_- Je vous demande pardon ? » Elle relève les yeux, et dit d'une voix qu'elle veut ferme mais qui tremble un peu. « A son mariage. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider et je l'ai fait. Elle a déjà 7 enfants Richard, autant dire plus de vie propre. Elle avait juste besoin d'être sûre que cet enfant serait le dernier…_

_- Pourquoi ne pas prendre la pilule ?_

_- Il…il ne fallait pas que son mari le sache. Il croit en Dieu, le contrôle des naissances c'est contre tous ses principes. Et elle aime son mari, Richard. Mais si il savait ça… Il ne l'aurait plus aimé. Comme avant. » Richard Weber commence à comprendre. Cette histoire de mariage… Derek…Addison avait tout mélangé et ses sentiments avaient pris le pas sur la raison. « Addison…_

_- Elle l'aime Richard. De tout son corps, mais il ne la regardera plus. » Sa chirurgienne s'est mise à pleurer. « Addison…_

_- Je ne pouvais le laisser lui faire ça. C'est…trop dur. _

_- Addison. Ecoutez moi… »_

_FIN DU FLASH_

Addison essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient recommencée à couler : à ce train là, elle finirait complètement déshydratée… Richard avait été compréhensif. Calme. Patient. Il avait attendu qu'elle se calme puis il avait pris les choses en main. Il avait appelé l'avocat, les assurances, lui faisant consciencieusement répéter ce qu'elle aurait à dire en cas de procès. Encore sous le choc, elle avait acquiescé sans mot dire et obéit. Elle avait signé des papiers sans les lire… Maintenant, elle espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs. Mais dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée ?

Bizarrement, le Dr Montgomery Shepherd n'en voulait pas à sa patiente. C'est vrai, elle ne l'avait pas forcée à le faire, elle le lui avait simplement demandé. Et elle ne pouvait pas savoir que son mari irait jusqu'à poursuivre Addison en justice. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas de ne pas se dénoncer maintenant… Au contraire. Cette femme protégeait son mariage jusqu'au bout. Et Addison respectait ce choix.

Elle n'en voulait pas non plus à Richard : il faisait son boulot de chef, rien de plus. Et luis non plus ne l'avait pas obligée à ligaturer ces fichues trompes…Au contraire, il aurait tout fait pour l'en dissuader, si il avait été au courant.

Elle n'en voulait pas au mari de sa patiente…Il pensait sans doute agir dans l'intérêt de sa famille. Il pense sans doute qu'il fait preuve de courage en s'élevant contre ce diable – La jeune femme eut un rire amer, encore Satan ! Décidément, cette image lui collait à la peau – Ce diable qui avait privé sa femme de son droit le plus naturel : donner la vie.

Non, il y avait en réalité une seule personne à qui Addison Montgomery Shepherd en voulait… et cette personne était celle qui avait enclenché la machine judiciaire en poussant le mari à porter plainte. Son interne. Qui avait tout désapprouvé depuis le début, qui désapprouvait toujours tout. Cet interne arrogant, insolent qui n'appréciait personne. Alex Karev. Pourquoi lui avait il fait cela ? Pourquoi la détestait il autant ? Elle aurait pensé que lui au moins aurait pu être un tant soit peu de son côté. Les autres la haïssait de ce qu'elle avait fait à Meredith. Mais Meredith était le cadet des soucis de Karev… A quoi cela lui servait d'être aussi odieux. Pas seulement avec elle, avec tout le monde. Elle avait besoin de savoir… c'était totalement idiot, incontrôlé, inutile mais c'était comme ça.

« Dr Montgomery-Shepherd ? Ça ne va pas ? » Cette dernière sursauta. Izzie s'était agenouillée à ses côtés et la dévisageait avec inquiétude. « Voulez vous que j'aille prévenir quelqu'un ?

- Non. Ça va, merci.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Stevens. Si je vous dis que ça va, c'est que ça va.

- OK. Comme vous voudrez… » Son interne se redressa et tourna les talons, vaguement vexée. « Izzie ! Attendez une minute…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que le Dr Karev est encore ici ?

- Alex ? » Les grands cils de la jeune fille papillonnèrent de surprise. « Non, je crois qu'il n'est pas de garde ce soir. Mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je peux…

- Non, non merci. » Addison sourit gentiment à sa cadette. « J'aurai simplement eu besoin de lui parler. Est-ce que… vous le connaissez bien ? » Malgré l'obscurité, la gynécologue vit clairement les joues d'Izzie s'empourprer. « Euh…on bosse ensemble alors on…peut le dire je suppose.

- Savez vous où je peux le trouver à cette heure ?

- Chez lui, j'imagine. Ou chez Joe.

- Vous n'auriez pas son adresse par hasard ? » Les yeux noirs se durcirent et le Dr Montgomery Shepherd sentit sa rage envers Alex monter d'un cran. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ? En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment contre lui qu'elle était furieuse. Sauf qu'elle avait un excellent mobile pour détester Karev et qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler sur un homme. Tant pis pour lui. « Non, on n'est pas allés jusque là. Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée… » Izzie hésita un instant, son regard passant d'Addison toujours assise à terre dans ce recoin sombre et les portes de la clinique. « Filez Dr Stevens. » Addison se releva prestement. « Je ne vais pas tarder à en faire autant, d'ailleurs.

- Vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ? » La jeune fille savait que le DR Montgomery venait avec son mari. Et le Dr Shepherd était de garde cette nuit. « C'est très gentil. Mais non merci…

- Comme vous voudrez. Bonsoir. »

Addison avait fait un tour chez Joe, sans y trouver de trace de son interne. Elle s'était procurée l'adresse du jeune homme, et le taxi venait de se garer devant un immeuble coquet, proche de l'hôpital. Toujours submergée de colère, elle alla sonner à l'interphone.

A peine l'eut elle fait, qu'Addison regretta son geste. Si elle voulait lui parler, elle n'avait qu'à attendre le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas à agir ainsi… Tout aussi arrogant qu'il était, il avait le droit à une vie privée. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand une voix juvénile lui parvint à travers l'interphone.

« Karev, j'écoute…

- Dr Karev ? » S'étonna bêtement le médecin. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas Alex idiote ! La voix était beaucoup trop faible, et aigue. Non c'était une voix de jeune fille. Elle se serait donné des gifles : maintenant plus moyen de partir discrètement. « Montez, proposa la voix. Appartement 2B » Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit strident.

Une petite voix soufflait à l'oreille d'Addison. « _Pars. Fais demi-tour. Excuse toi, et fais demi tour. Tout ce que Karev fait de sa vie privée ne te regarde pas_. » Elle était bien tentée d'obéir, mais la curiosité prenait le pas sur sa rage. « _Quoi ?_ Chantonnait une seconde voix. _Vas y ! C'est elle qui t'a ouvert. Et puis il l'a bien cherché, il faut que tu lui parles ce soir… _»

Une force impérieuse la guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur, elle appuya nerveusement sur le bouton 2.

Sans même savoir comment, le Dr Montgomery Shpehrd se retrouva face à la porte de l'appartement 2B. Une toute jeune fille l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. « Bonsoir ! » lança l'adolescente d'une voix enjouée. « Alex n'est pas encore là, mais vous n'avez qu'à entrer… » Addison la suivit à travers l'appartement. C'était petit mais bien tenu, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu attendre de Karev. Tout était meublé avec goût et simplicité. Le seul luxe était visiblement cet ensemble hi-fi flambant neuf. « Asseyez vous ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Euh…non. Non merci. » Addison se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle ne devrait pas être là, c'était désormais une certitude. A présent, assise en face d'elle la jeune fille l'observait sans retenue. D'abord gêné, le médecin commença par baisser les yeux et finit par lui rendre la pareille. C'était une très jolie jeune fille, avec de grands yeux noirs luisants comme ceux d'Alex, et une masse de cheveux blonds qui ondulaient le long de son dos. Elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt ample, qui lui descendait aux genoux et ses pieds nus se balançaient gaiement le long du fauteuil où elle s'était lovée. Mais ce qui frappait surtout c'était son extrême pâleur… De larges cernes noires renforçaient le teint diaphane de son visage, et elle était si menue qu'un coup de vent aurait pu l'emporter. Une fois encore, Addison eut envie de plier bagage et de rentrer chez elle avant qu'Alex n'arrive… elle allait se lever pour partir quand la jeune fille pris la parole.

« Vous travaillez avec Alex ?

- Oui. Je m'appelle Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. Je suis obstétricienne au Seattle Grace Hospital.

- Cassie. Je suis la sœur d'Alex. » Cassie avait un sourire charmeur, qui illuminait son visage tout entier. « Est-ce qu'il sait que vous êtes ici ?

- Non. Je ne pense pas…

- Il ne va pas être content. » Dit elle simplement. « Il a des ennuis ?

- Je..Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien de grave. » Les yeux noirs la scannaient avec intensité. « Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-Rien, rien… je dois seulement lui parler.

- A cette heure ci ? Pour rien ?

- Tu as raison. C'est idiot. » Addison ramassa ses affaires et se leva. « Je lui parlerai demain. » Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsque la voix de Cassie la retint. « Pourquoi me mentez vous ? » Ce ton...Cassie n'avait pas l'air furieuse, comme pouvait l'être son frère mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui rappelait le jeune homme. « Je sais qu'Alex peut faire…l'idiot, parfois. Je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours diplomate. Je le connais. Il est intransigeant, et quand il estime que quelque chose est injuste il le dit. Sans prendre de gants… Ce n'est pas très bon pour un médecin, il le sait mais…on nous a assez menti. Il sait ce que ça fait, de prendre ensuite la vérité de plein fouet. C'est pire, croyez moi. » Le médecin se tourna lentement, sans savoir quoi dire. La jeune fille s'était levée et lui faisait face. « je... » Puis elle prit conscience que quelque chose clochait. L'adolescente était encore plus blanche que tout à l'heure, si c'était possible et elle clignait des paupières comme pour lutter contre le sommeil. « Cassie ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Il faut juste…que je m'assoie. » Addison l'aida à se réinstaller dans le fauteuil. « Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je me suis levée trop vite. » Elle sourit d'un air rassurant. « C'est passé.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine. » Par un réflexe purement professionnel, Addison passa sa main sur le front de Cassie. « Tu es brûlante ! Sursauta-t-elle.

- C'est rien. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, plaisanta l'ado. Je n'ai pas besoin de consultation. Je vais bien. » Soudain la porte claqua, la voix d'Alex s'éleva dans le couloir. « Ça y est Princesse ! J'ai vos DVD. Putain, j'ai du faire trois loueurs avant de les trouver... T'es vachement compliquée comme fille… » La voix se rapprocha lentement, les bruits de pas aussi. Cette fois, il devait être dans la cuisine. « Cass' ! T'as encore rien man… »

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ? » Alex était désormais debout dans l'entrée du salon, un lot de DVD dans une main et une assiette pleine dans l'autre. Eberlué, son regard se posa sur Addison toujours agenouillée auprès de Cassy, sans comprendre. « Cassy ! Tu vas bien ?

- Tu as de la visite, éluda la jeune fille, en faisant signe à Addison de se taire.

- C'est ce que je vois. Je peux savoir ce que vous venez faire chez moi ? » Cette fois ce n'était plus de la stupeur, mais de la rage qu'on lisait sur son visage. « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Alex ! » La voix douce de sa sœur sembla le ramener à un calme relatif. « Excusez moi… » Reprit il d'un ton doucereux. « Auriez vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer les raisons de votre présence en mon auguste demeure ?

- Je devais vous parler. A propos de Rose Warren.

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

- En fait…non. Si. Peut être.

- Vous pourriez être plus claire ?

- Les avocats sont venus aujourd'hui. » Alex jeta un œil sur Cassy qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. « Tiens, tes films…tu n'as qu'à commencer le temps que je réchauffe ton dîner. » L'adolescente verdit. « Oh non…c'est pas la peine, j'ai pas très faim.

- Tu n'as rien avalé ! » Cassie baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolée. Ça ne passe pas.

- Il faut que tu manges…essaie de faire un effort. » Devant l'air contrit de sa sœur, il ajouta. « Bon, on laisse tomber les lasagnes. UN lait miel ?

- OK.

- Je te fais ça. Et par pitié, ne reste pas pieds nus !

- Oui papa, fredonna la jeune fille d'un air malin. Alex leva les yeux ciel et se tourna vers Addison, qui observait la scène attendrie. Il lui lança un regard noir. « Vous, venez avec moi… »

Le Dr Montgomery-Shepherd suivit son interne dans la cuisine, pendant quelques minutes on entendit plus que le générique du film qui démarrait. Alex s'affaira sans rien dire, puis…

« Alors ? Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? » Sa voix était dure, il était furieux. « Allez puisque vous êtes là.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous aviez conseillé à cet homme de porter plainte contre moi.

- C'est son droit.

- Vous savez très bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait si vous ne l'y aviez pas poussé ! » S'emporta-t-elle. Il lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton, en désignant le salon où Cassy, enveloppée dans un plaid bleu ciel, fixait d'un air captivé l'écran de TV. « Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que je risque ? » Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Vous vous en foutez c'est ça ? Comment est ce qu'on peut être aussi…égoïste ?

- Moi ! Moi je suis égoïste ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui lui ai menti parce que je n'osais pas dire la vérité ? Non. Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai cédé aux moindres caprices de ma patiente parce que j'avais l'impression de me revoir ? Non. Est-ce que c'est moi qui ne lui ai pas dit non clairement au lieu de me lancer dans un mensonge rocambolesque ?

- Vous…

- J'ai dit ce que je pensais. Cela ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, de toute façon la réalité finit toujours par vous rattraper. Que vous ne vouliez pas affronter la vie, c'est votre problème. Mais vous ne devriez pas empêcher vos patientes d'en faire autant… Rose n'avait qu'à annoncer les choses à son mari. Vous avez voulu sauver son mariage ?

- Ecoutez…

- Non ! Vous écoutez moi ! On ne bâtit rien sur du mensonge…Quel mariage fonctionne en mentant ? Si j'ai « poussé ce type à porter plainte comme vous dites, ce n'était pas contre vous… Soyez pas parano. Tout ce qui se passe dans cette clinique n'est pas contre vous. Non, si je l'ai fait c'est que je voulais que la vérité explose ! » Il parlait toujours à voix basse, pour ne pas alerter sa sœur mais c'était pire que des hurlements. Ce faux calme faisait froid dans le dos. Addison restait muette, incapable de se défendre, seulement capable de se dire qu'il avait sans doute raison. « Alors peut être que je n'ai pas pensé à ce qui allait arriver à votre carrière…mais je vous assure que j'en ai rien à faire. Ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir. Et d'ailleurs cela ne devrait pas vous empêcher de dormir non plus, les avocats de la clinique vont tout arranger… Au pire, vous devrez adresser une lettre d'excuses bidon… Je dois vous avouer que j'ai d'autres soucis en tête.

- dr Karev.

- Je ne suis plus le Dr Karev. Vous êtes hors de l'hôpital, je ne suis pas votre interne…je suis juste un type qui…peut importe. Je suis juste Alex.

- très bien. Alex…

- Quoi ?

- Le lait. Déborde.

- Et merde ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! » Il arrêta le feu, en jurant. Elle se mit à rire, c'était incoercible et inexpliqué. D'un seul coup, ces quelques gouttes de lait qui débordaient de leur casserole étaient devenues la choses la plus drôle du monde. Elle riait aux larmes. « Vous êtes…vraiment d'une mauvaise foi…incroyable, parvint elle à articuler entre deux fou rire. C'est quand même pas moi…qui suis responsable de votre incapacité à faire bouillir une tasse de lait… » Le jeune homme la regarda interloqué puis se mit à rire, doucement. « Les femmes sont folles. Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux pas travailler en gynécologie ? Les femmes me rendent dingue.

- Ça va vous forger le caractère.

- Vous trouvez que j'ai besoin de ça ?

- Pas vraiment. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Peut être qu'un petit séjour en pédiatrie…Vous savez le contact des enfants… » Alex fit un bond de 6 mètres. « Quoi ! Non. Non, non… Je n'ai pas sacrifié toute mon adolescence à réviser pour changer des couches…

- Ça va, Karev. Je plaisantais, rit Addison.

- Très drôle. » Il versa une large cuillérée de miel dans un tasse, puis une seconde, et une troisième, puis... « Laissez un peu de place pour le lait quand même.

- Cass' n'aime pas le lait. La seule façon de lui faire ingérer c'est de le cacher dans deux litres de miel… Je reviens. » Elle le regarda se diriger vers sa sœur, et lui glisser la tasse entre les mains. « Tiens Princesse… Juste comme tu l'aimes.

- Merci. »

Alex rejoignit son hôte dans la cuisine. Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, le regard fixé vers l'adolescente qui riait aux frasques des héros du film. Addison avait reconnu la musique de Pretty Woman, et tendit l'oreille.. _« Welcome to Hollywood! What's your dream? Everybody comes here; this is Hollywood, land of dreams. Some dreams come true, some don't; but keep on dreamin' - this is Hollywood. Always time to dream, so keep on dreamin'. »_

_Bienvenue à Holliwood ! Quel est votre rêve ? Tout le monde vient ici ; c'est Holliwood, le pays des rêves. Quelques uns deviendront réalité, d'autres échoueront. Mais continiuez de rêver – c'est Holliwood. ON a toujours du temps pour rêver, alors continuez ! _

C'était un bon film. Avec un vrai prince charmant…Dommage que le moule ait été cassé. Elle se tourna vers Alex : il ne lâchait plus sa sœur des yeux, et semblait ailleurs. Il était perturbé et visiblement assez inquiet.

« Posez la… » Lâcha-t-il avec brusquerie. « Pardon ?

- la question qui vous turlupine posez la…

- Je ne… OK, capitula l'obstétricienne devant le regard narquois de son interne. « Qu'a-t-elle exactement ? Votre sœur ? » Le visage se ferma, douloureusement. «VIH.

- OH…je suis désolée. Vraiment. Est-ce qu'elle…où en est elle ?

- Ses T4 sont en chute libre, elle attrape tous les virus qui traînent…et…je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Le traitement n'a rien donné ? » Alex eut un rire amer. « Comme vous voyez, pas grand-chose. » Voyant le regard d'Addison, il ajouta. « Mais ne vous faites pas de souci. Les patients ne risquent rien, je ne suis même pas porteur…

- Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais.

- Ah ouais ? Non, parce qu'en général…c'est la première chose qu'on me demande. Avant la sempiternelle « comment elle a eu ça ? » C'est aussi la question que vous vous posez n'est ce pas ?

- Vu son âge, j'imagine que ça a été transmit lors de l'accouchement.

- Tout juste. Mon drogué de père a refilé ça à ma mère –quelques années après ma naissance. Ils ont refusé de voir des médecin, refusé les traitements parce que…je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et quand Cassie est née… Aucune mesure n'a été prise et c'est Cass' qui a trinqué à cause de leurs conneries. » Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs, il serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. « La suite…vous la devinez. Sans traitement, ils n'ont pas fait long feu et Cassie et moi nous sommes retrouvé orphelins. Ce qui n'est pas forcement plus mal, entre parenthèses. Maintenant, je suis là comme un con à essayer de me battre contre des moulins à vent… » Alex sentit soudain une larme solitaire, rouler le long de sa joue et l'effaça rageusement. Addison se détourna pudiquement, sachant que son interne n'aimerait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer. Elle regardait Cassie qui commençait à s'endormir sur le canapé. Elle était si jeune…et si jolie…. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Karev avait sans arrêt l'air en colère. Tout cela était tellement injuste. Et lourd pour un garçon de son âge. Il ne devrait pas…Il n'a pas à s'occuper de tout cela. Il devrait s'amuser et juste profiter de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir réaliser son rêve… Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, Addison se leva sans bruit pour partir avec la désagréable impression d'être allée trop loin.

« Dr Ka…Alex. Je vais vous laisser…Je… Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous… » Le jeune homme redressa la tête, les yeux rougis. « Vous avez dîné ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que vous avez dîné ?

- Euh…non.

- Dans ce cas…restez. » Un signal d'alarme s'alluma dans la tête du chirurgien. Le genre de signal d'alarme qui disait Attention ma vieille, tu vas dépasser les limites. Encore. Mais il faisait bon dans cette cuisine. Rentrer à l'hôtel pour manger seule dans sa chambre ne la tentait pas vraiment…Karev n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir de dîner seul lui non plus. Et puis, au point où elle en était. Elle se rassit. « Pourquoi pas ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

**Beaucoup plus tard…**

« Cette fois K…Alex, je vais vraiment y aller.

- Ça fait trois fois que vous dites ça, lui fit il remarquer avec un sourire.

- Oui et à chaque fois vous re-remplissez mon verre. Non seulement je vais être finir par être ivre, mais en plus je ne serai pas en état d'assurer mon service demain matin.

- Je serai là. Je vous garderai réveillée…

- Comment ? » Le jeune homme eut un sourire suggestif. Addison rougit comme une adolescente…et s'en voulut pour ça. _Ne rougit pas idiote, c'est Karev, il te provoque c'est tout… Il s'amuse_. Il s'amusait peut être mais ils avaient vraiment passé une soirée agréable. Le repas était délicieux, Alex était un hôte parfait. Ils avaient parlé de tout et rien. De la clinique un peu…de Cassie un peu… De new York et de l'Iowa. Changeant de sujet lorsque cela devenait trop personnel. Evitant avec tact les sujets sensibles. Trop vite, trop tôt…Ils avaient beaucoup ri. Un peu bu. Juste de quoi voir les choses sous un autre angle, de se détendre. « Merci. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. » Dit elle en rassemblant ces esprits. Elle voulu se redresser et sentit un léger vertige, du à l'excès d'alcool. Elle vacilla et soudain, sans trop savoir comment, elle était dans les bras de son interne. Leurs deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Addison pouvait sentir le parfum du jeune homme, ses mains dans son dos diffusaient une douce chaleur… Il lui souriait presque timidement. « Attention, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Vous avez failli tomber. » Pour une fois, le Dr Montgomery Shepherd ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle songeait à se dégager mais… Il se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, et frissona malgré elle.

Dans la pièce à côté, Cassie – qui s'était endormie- toussa dans son sommeil.

Les deux médecins sursautèrent et se séparèrent, brutalement, comme deux enfants pris en faute. Elle aurait du être soulagée…elle était soulagée. Pourtant, ce petit pincement au cœur. N'étaient ce pas des regrets ?

« Je vais y aller, souffla –t-elle d'une voix altérée. Bonne soirée.

- Attendez ! Je vais vous ramener… » Alors qu'une envie irrépressible la poussait à accepter, elle réussit à secouer la tête. « Non. Non Karev. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » Addison le vit grimacer en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom. « C'était une très bonne soirée mais je crois qu'on devrait en rester là. » Il acquiesça. « Vous avez raison. ON devrait en rester là…pour ce soir. Je vais tout de même vous ramener. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de taxi, à cette heure » Ajouta-t-il rapidement devant l'air désapprobateur de sa collègue. « C'est Seattle ; Pas New York.

- D'accord. D'accord. »Capitula-t-elle.

« Alors c'est la fameuse caravane ? Demanda Alex, en apercevant le véhicule au milieu de la clairière. « C'est…original. » Addison éclata de rire. « Vous avez raison c'est original le mot qui convient. » Il la dévisagea un instant. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. » Il secoua la tête. « Je me disais simplement…Vous ne riez pas très souvent. C'est dommage.

- …

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller… Je n'ai pas envie de croiser votre mari. Je pourrai lui dire des choses que je risque de regretter ensuite.

- Futur ex mari vous voulez dire. Mais vous avez raison, je ferai mieux d'y aller. Bonne nuit, Alex.

- Bonne nuit, Addison. » Au moment, où elle allait sortir il la rattrapa par le poignet et l'attira à lui. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence un long moment, puis l'interne se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. « A demain, chuchota-t-il. Et n'oubliez pas…. _Quelques uns deviendront réalité, d'autres échoueront mais continuez de rêver. » _Il démarra dans un vrombissement de moteur, la laissant un peu étourdie.

Lorsque Derek rentra vers une heure du matin, il trouva sa femme assise dans la cuisine face à une tasse de thé brûlant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« A quoi penses tu ?

- A rien. Je..rêvais. »

**FIN**

_Ouai…c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est Marrant mais plus j'écrivais, plus j'y croyais…Ils seraient marrant tous les deux, non ? En tout cas ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne veulent bien se l'avouer. _


End file.
